Chūya Nakahara
is a member of the Port Mafia as well as Dazai's former friend and partner. Appearance Chuya has short hair, and a below average height. He wears a hat with a lace around. Also, he wears a black choker on his neck. He wears white inner clothing, a grey V cut formal clothing and a X sign on his chest. Nakahara wears a semi suit, that reaches almost to the hips with long sleeves, and also a long sleeve coat in knee length. He wears formal pants with a buckle at the top and a pair of black shoes. He wears his long coat like a cape. Personality Chuya is hot-headed, and can't stand even a minute with Dazai by his side as both of them will always taunt each other to no end. He obviously knows Dazai very well believing that he (Dazai) will not trick him. Chuya hates Dazai for betraying the mafia and joining the Armed Detective Company. He is also very sharp at analyzing his battle against Dazai when he noticed that Dazai has blocked every attack he lands at his former partner. He is also shown to be kind of gullible when Dazai put him in a dilemma as shown in chapter 10. Ability His ability, , revolves around gravity-manipulation, allowing him to manipulate and alter the gravity of anything he touches, keeping it that way until a certain period of time. *'Corruption' is the true form of Chuya's ability and is exceedingly dangerous. It is activated by chanting Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace. Do Not Wake Me Again. This ability allows him to manipulate the gravitons in his surroundings. By increasing his own density, he is capable of crushing a tank with his bare hands. He is also able to shoot balls of compressed gravity that act as black holes that swallow anything. Without Dazai to cancel Corruption, his power will rage on until he dies. Background It is shown in chapter 31 that Chuya is taken by Ozaki as a child, so it is possible he was raised by the latter during his childhood. It is unknown what his past is or how he was raised by the mafia . He and Dazai used to be partners during the later's days in the Mafia, and together were known as soukoku - 双黒(double black). Plot He first appeared where Osamu Dazai is held with shackles around his arm, with two chains hanging separately up in the air. Feeling something is off, he questioned what the latter has in his head, in which he received that Dazai is awaiting for his punishment. His anger is triggered with this, Chuuya claimed that with this attitude, he could have killed Dazai since long ago. Known as the strongest martial artist in the Mafia, he broke Dazai's shackles with one swing of his kick, even causing the wall behind the prisoner to crack. He then challenged Dazai into a duel, and to his amusement, Dazai already broke the shackles before Chuuya's arrival, which only excited the mafia. After sometime, Dazai finally told Chuuya about his intention that he did all these for Atsushi's sake. A five boss meeting of the Mafia will soon be held due to Dazai's letter that stated 'If Dazai Osamu is dead, all the mafia's dark secrets will be exposed'. Dazai further explained that using Chuuya who came to kill him, he would force Chuuya to be viewed as a traitor by the Port Mafia, and therefore, Chuuya have no choice but to run away and saves Atsushi from Akutagawa. Chuuya cancelled his plans to kill Dazai, choosing to retreat. As what Dazai had predicted before the duel, Chuuya told him where Akutagawa keeps the records of Atsushi's bounty. In chapter 19, we see him again when he came in the huge room where Elise and Ougai Mori where located. He reports that Guild organization has attacked them, and also Ozaki]] is been captured by the Detective Agency as a prisoner of war. Chuya, asked Mori what to do in this curcumstance. Then commented that the fact that they can't let their guard down since one out of five of their Executives is captured. He is then ordered by Mori to attack, to kill, Fukuzawa Yukichi thus Chuya is suprised to hear the order. After the attacked happen and is a fiasco Nakahara talked to himself that outsiders can't be trusted. Chuya once again reported to his boss that it failed after Mori comments about the situation the latter asked Nakahara about the tracker, Scandium marker, that is attached to Fukuzawa. Chuya replies it is fine and the signal is clear. By the end of chapter 21, he is seen on the camera on the Detective Agency's hideout, smiliing in a menacing way. In chapter 22, he walked in a confident way through the railway tunnel where the hideout is located taking down cameras. But was targeted with lasserd automatic gun implacements by the lasser maker to his chest in futile, wary Chuya destroys the guns by him before it can shoot and kill him. During that he boldly tells the agency via camera out of pity and intimidates them by responding "to come out whoever's alive in there." As he walk deeper into the premises, he is confronted by Akiko and Kenji then Chuya sighs he is being belittled. Trivia * He, along with several other characters, made a guest appearance in the mobile game Love Heaven as a limited time character. * The chanting required in order to activate Corruption, originates from a stanza in Sheep Song'''https://muse.jhu.edu/journals/cream_city_review/v037/37.1.nakahara.pdf; a poem from '''Chuuya Nakahara to Yoshihiro Yasuhara. * In chapter 31, he taunts Dazai as 'Enemy of Women'. The reason is unknown, although it may have to do with Dazai's desire to commit a lovers' suicide. * His JP voice actor, Taniyama Kishou, is the singer of Granrodeo who sung the OP theme of Bungou Stray Dogs season 1 - TRASH CANDY. * Despite liking alcohol, he tends to get drunk pretty easily. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mafia members Category:Ability Users